The booming farts of Skpper and Private
by Sonicbronyuniversez
Summary: Disclaimer: I watched the show when I was about ten or something and I liked it a lot. I also took a huge fondness for the movie, which I think is even better than the show. I just always felt that Skipper would be good for farting, as he's pretty chubby in his own way. He's also the serious leader and all that crap. I got Private farting a lot too after his fart in the movie.
1. Beginning of a penguin's gas

The booming farts of Skipper and Private

Chapter one: Beginning of a penguin's gas

 _Scene cuts to Kowalski, Rico, and Private playing a game of cards in the lair._

"Got any fours Rico?" Kowalski asked, with Rico nodding his head no and Kowalski taking a card from the deck.

Skipper entered the room and sighed of relief as he stretched his back. "That sure was a relaxing time out on the roof. Zoos really do know what they're doing."

"They sure do Skipper." Kowalski replied. "Care to join us in a game of cards?"

"Couldn't hurt." Skipper said as he sat down next to Kowalski and Private with Rico starting the deck over. "Better warn ya boys. I'm like a pro when it comes to cards. I'm like a racoon when it comes to them; always trying to get the best ones and then I'll beat the-" Skipper suddenly let out an unintentional three second fish fart, making a green cloud behind him (blllllaaaaarrrrrp).

The other penguins covered their noses with Private making a surprised remark. "My Skipper. Looks like you've been eating a lot lately."

"Sorry boys; don't know how that one came out." Skipper said with a blush, but then he chuckled a bit. "Then again this is a fanfic about me and Private farting a whole bunch."

"Wait. I'll be farting a bunch too?" Private asked in a bit of shock.

"Eh, don't worry Private; the only people reading this are those who actually like the stuff." Skipper assured Private. "And whatever my butt can push out, I'll deliver it full circle!" Skipper then cut a five second moldy fish fart (phhhhhhhhhht). "Even if it smells bad, I don't care."

"Well we certainly do." Private implied while whiffing the fart scent away. "Any chance we can get some nose protection?"

"Already on it." Skipper looked at Rico. "Rico! Nose plugs!" Rico nodded and puked out some nose plugs, which he, Kowalski, and Private all put on. Although a hint of puke scent was on it, it quickly wore off once they put it on.

"Now then. Let's get on with our game." Kowalski looked at his cards and seemed confident with what he had. "Any threes Rico?" Rico handed Kowalski a three and he made a pair. "And that's how you start off a game."

Skipper felt his stomach growl and sensed a major fart coming on. "Good thing you're wearing the nose plugs." Skipper lifted his butt and ripped a five second rotten egg fart, making a yellow cloud surround the four of them (brrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuup).

Kowalski, Rico, and Private whiffed the fart away with Skipper giving off a sigh of relief as Private comments on his butt bomb with a blunt look and tone. "Skipper, that was exceptionally rude."

Skipper shrugged and looked at his cards, looking towards Private. "Got any eights there?" Private nodded his head no with Skipper grabbing another card, releasing a three second cheesy fart without moving a muscle, releasing a green cloud along with it (pffffft). "I don't know why I don't do this more often. It's pretty relaxing."

Kowalski sees this as a possible danger to the team, but also as a help in the same manner. "This new farting problem thing could go one way or the other."


	2. Gas bathing

The booming farts of Skipper and Private

Chapter two: Gas bathing

 _Scene cuts to the penguins lying down on beach chairs on the base roof while seeming to enjoy themselves._

"This sure is nice boys." Skipper implied. "Just the four of us relaxing on this here open roof, nothing to lose." Skipper felt his stomach growl and lifted his butt the side the others aren't on, letting loose a three second fish fart (brrrrraaaaat). "And my butt can (spanks butt) rip, (spanks butt again) all, (spanks butt one last time) day!" Private sighed as he then felt his stomach growling while trying to hold in his gas. He failed to do so however and released a five second rotten egg fart, making a yellow cloud. (pfffffffffft). Kowalski gagged and wafted the fart away with rico fainting upon it. Private blushed with Skipper then putting his fin up. "Nice fart soldier."

Skipper and Private hi fived with Kowalski and Rico heading on inside. "If you don't mind Skipper, Private, we'll be heading in now to avoid your foul stenches."

"Understandable." Skipper replied. "Just keep in mind that it might not smell good when you come back out here." Kowalski and Rico headed back into the lair with Skipper looking at Private. "Wanna have a fart off?" Private became surprised by Skipper's offer as Skipper then pinned Private to the ground, sitting on him and ripping a three second liver fart (brrrrruuuuup). Skipper arched his butt back and released a three second fish fart (pffffft). Skipper then grunted as he cracked a five second garlic fart (bllllllllllaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrp).

Private pushed Skipper off of him and jumped over him, letting loose a three second fish fart (pffffft). Private landed behind Skipper and then ripped a five second rotten egg fart, which pushed Skipper right up (brrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuup). "Guess my butt isn't any weaker than yours, is it Skipper?"

"Soldier, I never said that, but if you're challenging me then I accept once this cloud goes away." Skipper then gave a serious face. "But keep in mind. My butt can take any burn, and release any size stinker." The camera panned to Skipper's butt as he then let off a rotten egg and fish fart (pfft).

Skipper landed with him and Private liking where this was going and releasing and ripping multiple rotten egg, fish, and meaty farts, eventually surrounding the lair with a yellow cloud, starting with Skipper, then Private, and then it continued in that pattern, with both of them having their noses burn, but also liking it as their butts let rip and let the bombs fly and surround them (pfffffffffft) (phhhhhhhhhht) (brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat) (brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup) (bllllllllllaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrp) (phhhhhhhhhht) (brrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaat) (bllllllllllaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrp) (pfffffffffft) (brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat).

Skipper then got a massive stomach growl and pinned Private to the ground, forcing him to sit as he put his butt up to his face. Skipper then ripped a loud, bassy, and massivly reeking rotten egg fart that lasted for two full minutes and surrounded the whole zoo; it reeked so bad it made everyone who smelt it have their noses burned. (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP).

Skipper and Private look around to see everyone gagging, passing out, wafting away, coughing upon, or trying to hide from their farts. They then pointed their butts at the screen and ripped three second fish farts to close off the chapter (brrrrruuuuup).


End file.
